


Peace for the Former Jedi

by Velika_Azure_Wing



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velika_Azure_Wing/pseuds/Velika_Azure_Wing
Summary: Ahsoka and Trace share a lazy morning. Set after season 7.
Relationships: Trace Martez/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Peace for the Former Jedi

Ahsoka Tano rolled over in bed and smiled. She took a moment to watch the morning light fall on the sleeping figure. 

Trace Martez slowly opened her eyes to see the beautiful former jedi smiling down at her. Trace yawned, stretched, and turned to face her.

"Hey," Trace said.

"Good morning," Ahsoka replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Best I've had all year."

"Good to hear. Would you like some breakfast?" 

"You made breakfast?"

"Yes, with my jedi magic."

Trace looked incredulous. "Really?"

Ahsoka laughed. "No. Rex made breakfast while you were sleeping, but I can go get you some."

"That would be wonderful." Trace sat up on her elbows and kissed her.

"I'l be right back. Wait here," Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka gently got out of bed, taking a blanket with her to retain some of the warmth. Trace stuck out her tongue at her and snuggled under the remaining blankets. Ahsoka stepped out of their room and closed the door behind her. She could smell Rex's cooking in the air.

"Hey Rex," she said. "This looks wonderful."

The former clone trooper turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Yes, well, no thanks to you."

"Oh, don't act like you aren't happy to do it."

"You know me too well, Commander," he laughed to himself. "How's the young lady, this morning?" 

"She's currently hoarding all the blankets," Ahsoka said as she dished up a plate for both Trace and herself. "I barely managed to snag this one." 

Rex laughed. "I'll be shure to keep an eye on mine incase she decides to increase her hoard."

"You do that." Ahsoka smiled. "Hey, where's Rafa this morning?" 

"She'll be back shortly. She helped me make some of this but we ran out of some ingredients so she went to go get more."

"Give her my thanks," Ahsoka said as she balanced the plates on her arms and made her way back to her room. 

"Will do." Rex gave a small wave. "Tell Trace good morning for me."

"Will do."

Ahsoka pushed a button on the wall and slid into her room when the door opened for her. She smiled at the bundle of blankets on the bed and both plates of food on the night stand. She sat on the bed and gently prodded the blankets.

"Trace, are you in there?"

Trace shifted so only her face was poking out. Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh. 

"I brought breakfast," Ahsoka said.

"My hero," Trace giggled. 

She untangled herself from the blanket pile while Ahsoka retrieved the food. The two of them settled in place and had breakfast in bed.

"Today feels like a lazy day," Trace said.

"Then maybe we stay here a little while longer." Ahsoka leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Trace giggled and pulled a blanket over them. Rex and Rafa could wait for them another few minutes.


End file.
